Leafing the Dream!
by Rush the cat
Summary: After Twilight use her magic plant spell, Fluttershy finally living her dream of being a tree...but is a tree life really peaceful like she thinks? rated T for trees
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i don't own the ponies, hasbro and faust does

Leafing the dream!

Outside of ponyville, we find two young female ponies. One is a purple unicorn named Twilight while the other is a yellow Pegasus known as Fluttershy. The two ponies stop near some trees and Fluttershy flew to the air and smiled as she saw a open spot not to far away.

"over there!" shouted Fluttershy as she flew to the spot "its perfect!".

As Fluttershy flew away, Twilight sigh and thought back as to why they was out here as she followed where her good friend went.

Flashback

"what!" spoke Twilight as she turn away from her book as she heard Fluttershy request "w-why? Why do you want to be a tree, Fluttershy?".

Fluttershy step back and cover her left side of her face with her pink mane as she feared she might of have anger her good friend.

"..." whisper Fluttershy.

"what?" replied Twilight as she step forward "didn't hear that"

"..." whisper Fluttershy again but in a much lower tone.

"speak up, Fluttershy. I can't hear you!" demand Twilight in slight anger.

Finally, Fluttershy uncover her face and took a deep breath while Twilight stretch her ear out as she knew that fluttershy was going explain but still in a quite tone.

"I WANT TO LIVE IN A PEACEFUL LIFE AS A TREE! THEY HAVE IT GREAT! CUTE LITTLE ANIMALS VISITING THEM, NOPONY BOTHERING THEM OR EVEN..." Fluttershy stop yelling and saw Twilight holding her ears and quickly realize what she done "oh! I'm sorry, Twilight!".

But to Twilight, the only thing she could hear was loud bells "WHAT!"

end of flashback

Twilight finally arrive to the spot where Fluttershy landed not to long ago and quickly did a sweatdrop as she saw Fluttershy.

"w-what are you doing?" ask Twilight as she saw Fluttershy buried to her head and smiling.

"what? I'm just getting ready to be a tree, why?" ask Fluttershy as she tip her head to the side in confusing.

"...when I use the plant spell, you'll be already in the ground..." said Twilight.

Hearing this, Fluttershy quickly blush and did a sweatdrop as she spoke "oh...".

"...its okay, lets get started!".

Twilight shut her eyes and a few seconds later, her horn started to glow bright. Soon the aura around the horn grew in size, each passing second. Fluttershy was amaze by the magic power that Twilight had in her horn but soon grew worry as the aura was getting bigger...much bigger.

"t-twilight..." whisper Fluttershy but her friend couldn't hear as the overflowing magic was causing too much noise.

"NOW!" shouted Twilight as she fired a purple beam of light at Fluttershy "BECOME A TREE!"/

"AAAAHHHHHH!".

As the beam hit Fluttershy, a huge flash of light blinded Twilight and sent her flying as a shock wave followed after the flash. As Twilight woke up and return to the spot where Fluttershy was, she quickly found a tree...well not really...

"...feed me, feed me..." cried a baby tree fluttershy.

"...take two..." whisper Twilight as she did a sweatdrop.

After the tenth time, Twilight finally pulled it off and collapse to the ground and smiled as she saw her friend. Fluttershy was a beautiful blossom tree as her face was in the middle of the tree.

"oh thank you, Twilight!" smiled Fluttertree.

"n-no problem, Fluttershy but..." Twilight weakly stood up and continued speaking "...but I don't have the power right now to change you back. Until fours from now...".

"why would I change back? I'm staying like this forever!" cheered Fluttertree.

"...even so, i'll be back in four days...bye" waved Twilight as she weakly left Fluttertree behind. In the hands of Gaia. The mother of the planet. She will be fine...right?

End of ch1


	2. Chapter 2

Oh look at the time! Its tree o'clock!

Dawn of the first day!

The white moon slowly disappear over the heavens and came forth was the morning light. The sun finally appear from the heavens and warm the land as the night coldness vanish. A small beam light coming from the sun hit a very special tree. This yellow tree was like no other, it was once a pony...a Pegasus pony.

"...huh?" yawn Fluttertree as the warm ray hit her face "...its morning? Its morning! YAY!".

This was the first full day as a tree for fluttersh...i mean fluttertree, since yesterday like twilight, she was worn out from all the retries and was asleep after Twilight left her alone to live the rest of her days as a tree...well in four days anyway.

"okay! What should I do first!" ask Fluttertree to herself as she close her eyes to think "...maybe I should eat something first...".

Fluttertree open her eyes and started to search for any food like maybe some apples or something. Finally, she spotted a big and juicy red apple not to far from her.

"yum!" drool Fluttertree as she tried to move but something happen "huh! I can't move!".

She quickly remember that she was a tree now and didn't had legs anymore, just roots that dig deep into the earth.

"...now what?" thought Fluttertree as her tree stomach started to bark(yes I did a tree pun, so sue me!) "...oh! Soooooo hungry!".

Four hours later

suddenly, it hit fluttertree! Trees eat by using the sun.

"hmm...what was that called again?" whisper Fluttertree as she tried to remember "photo...something...".

PAUSE

its now time for "ask Dr. Muffin" and now here your host, Dr. Muffin and her college student Derpy.

Derpy, who is wearing a lab coat, drags out a blackboard and sets up a chair and a table and takes out a muffin who is wearing glasses and turns to the video camera.

"today, we have a letter from a little filly. It reads: "dear Dr. Muffin, how do trees eat? Do they eat soil or something? Love Applejac...i mean Applebloom" finish Derpy as she put away the letter and turn to the muffin "okay, explain away Dr. muffin".

Everypony in the studio did a sweatdrop as Derpy was laughing which seem that the muffin made joke or something(hey I wrote this and even I don't know what it said...). Bon-bon who was in the control room, quickly spoke in the mic.

"Derpy! Maybe you stood explain?".

"me? Nonono! Dr. muffin going to explain, right Dr. muffin?" smiled Derpy as she face the muffin again.

Everypony did a sweatdrop as the muffin started to talk(wait!what! oO) "trees don't eat soil my dear, they use a process called photosynthesis which uses energy such as heat from the sun which is captured by chlorophyll(house in chloroplasts[a subunit inside a cell]) and converted into energy which is most commonly observed as glucose(simple sugars=the building blocks of life). That's how trees live".

Everypony(even me) was even more shock to see the muffin drewing out his explaining on the blackboard while Derpy was being her derpy self.

Bing-bong!

"well looks like class is over for today, see you next time" smiled(again, what?oO) the muffin as Derpy pick up the muffin and walk out.

"...how is this the highest tv show? Right next to My little Brony: Fanship is awesome?" ask Bon-Bon to Lyra who was bring her some coffice "this doesn't make sense! Dumb author!".

"be careful Bon-Bon, don't make him mad!" warn Lyra as she step back with the others from her "...did you forget what happen to Trixie?".

"please, what's he going to do?" laugh Bon-bon "like make me say candlejack, oh n-".

well bye-bye Bon-bon, okay back to the story.

PLAY

"oh right! Photosynthesis!" smiled Fluttertree as she moved her leafs to where the sun was "lunch time!".

Noon of the first day!

It was noon as Fluttertree sigh in disappointment, her photosynthesis was working but it was taking a very long time to get the food.

"...life as a tree sure is great!" spoke Fluttertree as her stomach bark again(yes, i'm reusing the pun joke, so shoot me) "...never being a Pegasus ever again...".

Suddenly, she heard some flapping and look up to see a bird flying around her. Seeing this, her spirit return from her depress self and smiled.

"a bird!" cheered Fluttertree as the bird landed on one of her branches "come here mr. bird! Lets be friends!".

The bird was a little shock to see a talking tree but it saw weirder stuff, anyway the bird hop closer and started to clean its wings. Fluttertree was so happy that she started to sing. As she sung, more animals came. Squirrels, hedgehogs and more birds...but soon a family of woodpeckers came and landed near fluttertree eye.

"oh! Hello mr. woodpecker and your family. Do want to be my friends too?" smiled Fluttertree as the birds hop closer to her eye "we can talk about how the...".

Fluttertree was cut off as the male woodpecker started to peck her eye. She cried in great pain as the woodpecker kept going deeper into her eye, until her eye was now a huge hole. As he was done, the woodpecker call to his family and soon enter into their new house.

"...o-oh, okay..." whisper Fluttertree as she shed a maple tear from her good eye "...h-hope you like your new h-house...".

Night of the first day

the warm sun that cover the land, vanish into the heavens and soon the white moon return from its sleep and bought the coldness of the night with it. With hardly any food in her stomach and losing a eye, Fluttertree was now freezing her leafs off. She didn't realize how cold it was the first time and soon miss the warm sun that Celestia summon. She even started to miss her warm bed...

"NO! I'm a tree now!" shouted Fluttertree in order to banish her thoughts of going home "if trees can live like this! SO CAN I!".

RRROOOOAAARRR!

Hearing this, Fluttertree scream in fear and tried to hide but quickly realize again, she was a tree and didn't had any legs. As she search where the roar came from, a loud yawn came from behind her and whatever kind of animal it was, it finally reveal it self. It was a bear who was wearing a red topical shirt.

"oh! Hello . You scared me" giggle Fluttertree as the bear stare at her "what brings you here?".

The bear yawn again and walk in front of fluttertree and turn its back to her. She was confuse why the bear did this but she soon smelled something...something like...

"oh no!" cried Fluttertree as she saw what was on the bear butt "please! Please no!".

The bear press its butt on fluttertree face and started to clean it by moving up and down.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!".

Well the first day was kind of bad for fluttertree but the next day will be better!...right?

Also the bear met fluttershy before...here a hint: the first letter of his name is H.

end of ch2

a/n:thx for the reviews bronies and next chapter will have familiar faces joinning in this story. Stay frosty bronies!


	3. Chapter 3

Living tree and loving it!(yeah the titles will be puns...crappy puns)

dawn of the second day

yesterday was a bad day for our dear little tree, but today, Fluttertree is very hopeful that this day will be better!

"yes!" cheered Fluttertree as she smiled with pride "i did it! I'm able to feed myself better now!".

Fluttertree was able use photosynthesis much better now and was having a great time eating, until she heard something heading her way. It sounded like a very familiar voices.

"are we there yet?" ask three young fillies as their voice got louder "Applejack!".

Soon the Texas pony answer as she step out from the bushes that was in front of Fluttertree "like for the twenty time, NO!".

Soon Applebloom, Belle and Scootaloo came out of the bushes, while dragging dark green bags. Fluttertree watch as Aj search for something in her saddle bags but couldn't find what she was looking for.

"do one of you have the map?".

"no" answer Belle.

"i think Scootaloo had it?" replied Applebloom as she turn to her "right?".

Scootaloo rub her chin just for a few seconds and quickly answered everyone "oh! You mean that boring paper with landmarks?".

"yes, sugar cube" smiled AJ "give it to me, I need to find where the camp site is".

Suddenly, everyone saw Scootaloo staring at her hooves and with fear in her voice, she spoke "...i toss it into the river, like miles back...".

"WHAT!" scream AJ as she heard the little answer "WHY!".

"...i thought it was unless and I was bored when we rested near the river...s-so I made it into a paper airplane and toss it..." spoke Scootaloo as her fear grew as she watch steam exiting from AJ ears "...u mad?".

AJ took her hat off and scream into it for a least good two minutes. As she finally finish, Aj walk over to Scootaloo and petted her(very rough) on the head and crack a fake smile as she answered the scared filly "...n-no...i'm n-not mad!".

"Applejack!" smiled Fluttertree "i knew this area pretty well, need some help?".

But to her surprise, Aj or the CMC didn't turn to her, even when she called out to them in her normal speaking voice and not in her shy voice. Fluttertree tried again but this time in a more louder tone but the end result was the same.

"why can't they hear me?" whisper Fluttertree in sadness.

PAUSE

its now time for "magic 101" and here your host, twilight sparkle.

…

I said "here twilight sparkle!"

…...

"where is she?" ask Lyra(who took command over after what happen to bon-bon in the last chapter) as she turn on the microphone to the staff in the studio.

Meanwhile in ponyville

we find Twilight resting in her bed as she still didn't fully recover after turning Fluttershy into a tree.

"...oh princess Celestia..." blush Twilight as she turn to her side "...i loved to rub your horn...".

Clop,clop,clop...

Back at the studio

Lyra did a facehoof and spoke in a angry tone "did we **really** need to see that!".

"what should we do?" ask carrottop as she place "we're having some pony problems" sign over the video camera "we can't ask trixie to host this part".

Meanwhile in space

deep within the coldness of space, a mirror shape object is spinning through space and within it is trixie.

"the great and powerful trixie will have her...AAAAHHHH!" screamed Trixie as a ufo crash into the mirror and scatter it.

"what did we hit?" ask a young alien pony.

"hitting a superman reference, minus ten points" said the older alien as he took his check list.

"damn it, damn it, damn it!" yelled the young pony as he knew he wasn't going to get his ufo driving license now.

As the scatter pieces floated in space, a robotic sphere flew by and said "ssssppppaaacccceeeee!"

now in the studio

Lyra grab the screen(or in this case, the author mind) and spoke in great anger "STOP WITH THESE DUMB CUT AWAY GAGS!".

Pop

everypony in the room was surprise to see Lyra disappear and replace with Rarity.

"good heavens, where am I?".

before anypony could say anything, a script appeared in front of her and she quickly read it.

"the caster of the plant spell is the only one who can hear and see the pony voice/face who was transform into a plant/tree".

As she finish, Lyra return as Rarity disappear and was in her chair and was sitting in her famous pose and was drinking some root beer.

"...i hate my job..." whisper Lyra as she press the button to start the video

UNPAUSE

noon of the second day

as that little side filler was happening, Aj and the fillies set up camp next to Fluttertree and was making some lunch. Fluttertree started to drool some maple syrup as she watch them make their flower sandwiches.

"oh! Look!" pointed Belle as she notice Fluttertree drooling "the tree is leaking maple syrup!".

Aj eat her sandwich and took out a bucket and nozzle from one of the bags and walk over to the fillies, as they watching the maple ooze from the tree.

"i can make some apple maple syrup when we get back home tomorrow" smiled AJ as she place the bucket in front of fluttertree and place the nozzle where the syrup was coming from and with one powerful buck, the nozzle stab into the tree bark. If twilight was there, she could of have heard the painful screams that was coming from the tree.

"well you look at that!" cheered AJ as her and the others watch as huge amount of syrup coming oozing out "this tree was sure loaded!".

Later

after filling ten buckets of syrup, AJ was going to show the girls how to apple buck, since Applebloom said that might be there cutie marks.

"okay girls, before you kick the tree, you must find the area where your force will spread to the branches. Lets start on this tree" said AJ as she tap on Fluttertree and found a good spot "okay! Watch me!".

Aj did a powerful kick and the girls watch as the leafs from the tree fell to the ground after it shook with great force. Aj did her victory pose and beam with pride as she heard the fillies cheers but unknown to her, the tree was crying in pain.

Night of the second day

fluttertree sigh in relief as night finally arrived. She will finally have peace after this long and terrible day as being a tree.

"...thanks luna this day is over..." thought Fluttertree as she became sleepy "...with...".

But Fluttertree quickly open her eyes as she heard Aj that she needed more firewood for the camp fire, since it was getting cold.

"oh no..." whisper Fluttertree as she did a sweatdrop.

End of ch3

a/n: yeah I know, this day was a little hash for her but the next day will be different, I promise...what? You don't believe me? I swear! Huh? Pinkie swear?...fine...i promise, cross my heart, hope to fly or stick a cupcake in my ey-AAAAHHHHH!

Ps: before you send me hate mail, I love fluttershy and i'm a huge flutterfan. Who can hate her? SHE SOOOO CUTE! :P

pss:yeah, i hate Trixie XD


	4. Chapter 4

Say trees! TREES!

A/n:well after getting this awesome eye patch, here the next chapter and like I promise, this takes a more serious view than the others chapters. Well enjoy! Now where my eye drops?

Night of the third day

Fluttertree was having a hard time going to sleep tonight. It wasn't the pain that AJ did to her, heavens no, the pain was already gone but something else was bothering her.

"...its so lonely..." whisper Fluttertree as she scan the area.

She didn't realize how lonely she was after AJ and the CMC left to return home this afternoon. Sure animals came around a few times but she needed to speak to somepony. She wanted to listen to anypony, even if it was a simple hi or hello. She finally realize that a tree life wasn't that peaceful...it was very lonely.

Fluttertree stare into the night sky and watch the stars slowly moved across the sea of the night sky and shed a tear as she spoke "...i want to go home...".

The forest was very quiet if anypony enter it but if they had cast the plant spell, they could hear somepony crying. Crying their heart out.

Outside of ponyville

within a tree cottage, a rainbow mare was chasing a white bunny as the rabbit stole her dinner.

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted Dash as she chase the rabbit across the room "GIVE ME MY HAY FRIES BACK, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!".

The rabbit jump on the table and slap its butt at her, which made Dash filled with more fury. Angel jump off the table with the dish as he watch Dash turn red with anger and blasted at him.

Down the road, a pink mare with a puffy mane, was heading toward the house but soon stop as she heard stuff being crash into.

"oh! Fluttershy throwing a party!" smiled Pinkie as she hop to the door and knock with her head but the door slowly open as the noise didn't stop.

At that moment, Dash finally caught that evil rabbit as she jump on it and took back the dish and did the thing that Link does when he finds a item. Right before she could enjoy her prize, a pink blur jump out from the door and crash on top of her and Angel.

"THE PARTY QUEEN IS HERE!" cheered Pinkie as she started to dance "TURN THE MUSIC UP! THIS IS MY SONG!".

"pinkie...".

Pinkie started to do the moon walk and even break dance but quickly stop as she notice something.

"wait a minute!" shouted Pinkie as she look around the room "there no music!".

Dash and Angel did a facehoof/paw and push her off as they stood up.

"pinkie! Your so random" said Dash as she dust herself off.

Seeing her super cool friend here, Pinkie hop around her and smiled. This party just became 20% cooler! In her book.

"i didn't know that Fluttershy could throw a super, awesome, fun, amazing...(ten minutes later)...epic party!" smiled the party pony.

"Huh?" said Dash as she turn around to her after cleaning the place up "what was that?".

"oh! I said...mmmm!" said Pinkie as Angel stuff a carrot in her mouth before she could start again.

A few minutes pass and Pinkie got caught up on everything as Dash explain why she was here and taking care of the animals. Since Pinkie was gone this whole week, as she watch her sister preform in Manehattan with her band, she was out of the loop, how Fluttershy wanted to be a tree.

"ooooh!" gasp Pinkie "but why did you call me here?"

Dash grab her fan made wonderbolts jacket and official wonderbolts goggles and turn to Pinkie and answer her "there been a last second change to the weather for tonight, the others and I are going to set it up, so I need you to watch over Fluttershy place".

With that said, Dash took off and vanish into the night sky as dark thunder clouds started to appear. As Pinkie shut the door, a weird feeling took over her body. Her body made her tail twitch and followed up with a combo that she knew too well.

"oh no!" cried Pinkie as she stare into the forest where Dash flew over "a doozy!".

Back in the forest

Fluttertree was still crying as she felt so lonely. She wanted the day to come faster, so Twilight can transform her back from her dumb wish.

"...please Luna...end the night faster..." prayed Fluttertree as she close her eye and finally went to sleep.

As she slept, a rainbow blur flew above her and vanish over the dark gathering clouds.

"what is this!" shouted Dash as she landed on white cloud and face the weather team.

"its called a job!" snorted a red Pegasus known as Firefly as she push a cloud into place.

Everypony on the weather team, knew that Firefly always had to finish Dashie job when she was too lazy.

"ha ha ha, good one Firefly!" said Dash in slight anger "but for real! Why are there thunderclouds? The forecast report just said rain and nothing else".

"what are you talking about? We all got reports for a thunderstorm!" answered Firefly as her and the other showed Dash their letters.

Dash scan each letter and quickly realize something. The ID code at the bottom didn't match the code for ponyville weather system.

"great! A other mix up!" snorted Dash as she toss the paper away "when will does idiots at the weather program ever learn?".

Dash summon everypony and told them what happen and quickly ask everypony to remove the thunderclouds carefully, she didn't want to start the storm.

"MUFFINS!".

"huh?" said everpony as they spotted a gray blur heading their way.

Soon they all realize it was ditzy doo or known to others, Derpy Hooves the mail pony of ponyville.

"SORRY! I SENT THE WRONG FORECAST LETTERS TO THE WRONG TEAM!" shouted Derpy has she almost reach them.

Dash and the others quickly tried to stop her from landing on the thunderclouds but it was too late. As she landed, she active the thunderclouds and the thunderstorm began.

FLASH!

"huh!" spoke Fluttertree as a loud noise woke her from her deep sleep.

She look up to the dark gray sky after a other thunder blasted across the sky. Soon, it started to rain and more flash of thunder lit the sky. The weather team did a great job in making this storm but something was wrong.

"why are there so many thunder?" whisper Fluttertree as she grew more scared as the sky kept unleashing thunder from the dark clouds.

"what the hay is going on!" shouted Dash as she saw all the thunder being unleash "this isn't right!".

Back at ponyville

within the town's library, Twilight finally woke from her deep sleep. She wasn't 100% recover but she couldn't help it, something woke her up. As she went to the window, she could see that she wasn't the only pony. Almost half the town was out and staring to the sky. The sky under ponyville was fine but far away and above the forest was a huge thunderstorm like they never seen before. The clouds kept unleashing thunder and thunder all over again in every second. It was madness but something hit Twilight mind.

"FLUTTERSHY!" shouted the purple mare as she storm out of the tree and headed to the forest.

Back at Fluttershy house

Pinkie and Angel watch in fear as the thunder started to hit the forest. They wasn't afraid at the storm but afraid for their dear shy friend, who was out there, somewhere in the forest. Pinkie shut her eyes and prayed that her big doozy wasn't about Fluttershy. She could only hope and pray.

"Fluttershy..." whisper Pinkie as she shed a single tear.

Back above the forest

Dash and the others watch as the forest started to catch on fire as more lighting hit the forest. The weird part about this was that the red glow that the forest fire was giving off was beautiful. The little embers that shoot out of the forest, added to the evil but yet beautiful view. But a scream force Dash and the others to snap out of it and turn around to find where the scream came from. They all did sweatdrop as they realize that Derpy forgot her muffin at home.

"Derpy!" yelled Dash in pure anger "cut that out and come here!".

The derp Pegasus flew over to Dash and was soon handed a letter.

"i need you to send this to the higher ups as fast as you can!" said Dash as she place her hooves on derpy shoulders "can I count on you?".

Dash was surprise to see Derpy eyes become normal and more serious looking than usual.

"yes, Captain Dash! I'll get there in ten muffins flat or my name isn't Derpy Muffin Hooves" grin the mail pony as she took off.

"DERPY!" shouted Dash "THE OTHER WAY!" as she notice that Derpy went the wrong way.

"oops!" giggle Derpy as she correct her mistake and flew off while upside down...(its Derpy, remember people)

Dash crack a smile but that smile was soon replace with shock and fear as she remember who was in the forest.

"FLUTTERSHY!".

Dash quickly left Firefly in charge as they tried to move the clouds away from the forest but without getting zap. As Dash soar under the clouds where there was no thunder, she soon spotted Twilight and took off to meet with her.

As this was happening, Fluttertree was shaking with fear as the area around her was cover in flames. With no legs to move, she was stuck but her fear lifted as she heard Twilight and Dash voice. She could see them heading her way.

"Twilight! Dash!" cried Fluttertree.

"where is she?" ask Dash as she just saw trees.

"she up ahead!" answer Twilight as she was forcing all the strength in her worn out legs to go faster.

Before Twilight and Dash could reach Fluttertree, a bright flash of thunder came from the clouds and hit the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH!" scream one of the girls in great pain.

End of ch4

a/n:like I said before, this chapter is more serious than the others. Remember how I said a tree life isn't peaceful? Well this chapter prove it even more than the others. The next chapter is the last one and half will be funny while the other half will be serious. What? You don't believe me? I promise! Huh? Pinkie swear? Okay... I promise, cross my heart, hope to fly or stuck a cupcake in my ey-AAAAHHHH! NOT AGAIN!...this might take a little longer...#_XU

ps:thx for catching that mistake at the end anon reviewer.


	5. Chapter 5

This wound is un**tree**able!

A/n:befie we beva n ks wnnmadm...

**Lyra:hey, its me. Since the author is now blind in both eyes, he can't leave a author note. So he told me what he wanted to say. He said: "thank you everyone for all the reviews/feedback to this little story about Fluttertree. Each of your feedback really does help my writing skill a little better. I was sure that this story was going to fail and be hated by everyone, since I believe I suck at jokes but like my good friend Heatxtreme(check his stories out, their awesome!) said "...as long as an author writes from their soul and works hard at it no matter what their circumstances(i'm disable in writing/speech-author) you can never make anything that others won't like(unless a troll/clop fic :P)". he was right and I'm happy he sent that PM to me. I hope he's reading this, because dude, thank you so much! Oh and Lyra is a idiot"...HEY!...anyway lets end this dumb story...ACTION!".**

It was dark and silent. She couldn't remember what just happen. The only thing she could remember was a loud and painful scream. A scream from her good friend. She wonder why she did this in the first place? She might of have killed one of her dearest friends...just to...fulfilled the dream. Soon the darkness and the silent started to vanish as she finally came too...as she heard her name...

"...FLUTTERSHY!" shouted a very worry and panicking mare.

Fluttertree open her eye and she could see that she was on her side. Soon she could see Rainbow Dash checking each tree as she search the area around her. The area was in flames and was getting closer to them, each passing second.

"...R-Rainbow..." cough Fluttertree as she found the power to speak again "...i'm here."

but the rainbow mane Pegasus didn't heard her as she kept looking for her. Fluttertree knew Dash won't be able to hear her like how AJ and the CMC didn't heard her even they was in front of her but she just hope.

"please Dash! I'm right here!" shouted the yellow tree as she started to cry.

Again Dash didn't heard her and kept looking. Fluttertree lost hope and now truly wish she didn't became a dumb tree. Really, what was she thinking?

"...D-Da(cough)ash..." called out a hurt voice.

Fluttertree quickly realize it was Twilight who just called out just now, which in turn made Dash turn to Fluttertree in ten seconds flat. Fluttertree watch as Dash ran over to her and tried to move her with one arm(or front leg). Fluttertree quickly realize two things. 1. Dash right arm and right wing was badly burn, maybe from the fire or the thunder that hit near them and 2. Twilight was under her!.

"Twilight!" cried Fluttertree as she saw her good friend under her.

Twilight open her eyes half way and smiled in order to show she was okay(which she wasn't) and spoke "...I'm fine(cough) don't cry, Fluttershy."

It seem the thunder that hit, destroy a tree next to Fluttertree and collapse on to her and force her on her side. As Twilight saw this, she realize that Fluttershy was going to fall in the flames, which was slowly reaching her before. Knowing she didn't had the power to undone the spell, Twilight use all her power to move Fluttershy from the fire but sadly on to her. Lucky, Dash was push out of the way by Twilight but landed near the flames and that's how she got badly burn.

"Flutershy!" ask Dash as she stop pushing "where is she!"

before she answered her, Twilight cough up some blood and pointed to the tree "she right here."

Dash thought Twilight hit her head when the yellow tree with...pink leaves...!

"HOLY AUIR!" shouted the blue Pegasus as she realize how bad shape Fluttershy was in.

Dash quickly recover from her shock and tried again to move Fluttershy but it was no use. She didn't had the power to do sure, even if she did have both good arms, it was useless. Fluttertree wish she could do something but like her friends, she was unless and they was running out of time. The flames now surround them and the black smoke was making it harder to breath.

"...Dash!" shouted Twilight "GET OUT OF HERE!".

Dash just snorted to this and kept pushing while she answer her trap friend "NO WAY! I'm leaving you guys here!".

It wasn't only her element of loyalty keeping her there but also her burn wing. She couldn't fly if she wanted too now. If they're going to die, then it'll be together.

"i'm sorry, Twilight!" cried Fluttertree as the flames almost reach them "i wish didn't ask you to make me into the tree...".

Twilight place her hoof on Fluttershy good eye and wipe away the maple tear and spoke "its not your fault...".

"its kind of is!" added Dash as she kept pushing.

Twilight gave Dash a angry stare which burn into her soul.

"...i mean...hmmm..." whisper Dash as she a sweatdrop as she thought the right words to say.

"MUFFINS!".

All three look up into the sky and saw a gray dot. Soon colorful dots came from the clouds and started to break up the storm. Soon the gray dot headed toward our three trap mares. Well this unknown hero, reach them in time?(static noise)Tone in next time on Dragon Ball Z.

PAUSE

"wrong tape!" shouted Lyra to the video crew.

The crew went in rush mode and finally got the right tape and started the video again.

PLAY

on top of a hill, near ponyville. We find Derpy hooves as she set a red flower on a grave. Tears ran down her gray cheeks as she left. She failed to save her on that day. As Derpy stop and turn to the grave one more time, she went derp and flew away.

The grave tomestone reads:

Here lies the towns smart and caring girl

rest in peace young one

your chapter in life ends here but your story will live on in our hearts

Dr. Muffin

Derpy sadness faded as she saw the huge party in the town square. The party was for the brave weather team as they not only stop the huge thunderstorm of all time but also stopping the wildfire from destroying whitetail woods and ponyville.

"LETS PARTY!" scream Pinkie as she pop out of nowhere and was staring at the author.

"who said that?" ask the blind author as he search the place.

Pinkie reappeared in front her friends who was sitting a table together and carefully hug Twilight(who was in a wheelchair), Dash(arm and wing cover in bandages) and Fluttershy(wearing a eye patch and lots and lots of bandages) and spoke "glad you girls are okay!".

"yeah" replied Rarity as she place some pancakes on there plates "good thing, Ms. Doo came in time".

"who ever thought she could make a muffin version of the sonic rainbow" said Dash as she heard the stories from her co-workers "and reach cloudsdale in 5 seconds flat!".

"strange she is, we owe her our lives!" smiled Twilight as she took some maple syrup that AJ was handing out to every pony in the party and place it on her pancakes.

"we should her make a card or something" replied Fluttershy.

Everypony agree and started to eat their maple cover pancakes until AJ return from handing out the free syrup and smiled with joy as she watch her friends enjoy the pancakes.

"see you like those pancakes!" grin AJ as she sat next to Rarity and Dash.

"mmmm! We sure do!" smiled Pinkie as she hop around in joy "any more syrup?".

AJ check her saddlebag and realize she was out and quickly stood up and spoke "sorry but i'm out. Better find that yellow tree with the pink leaves again".

Everypony stop eating and face AJ in horror.

"WHAT!" shouted Fluttershy, Twilight, Dash, Rarity and Pinkie.

In the studio

"WHAT!" shouted Lyra and the crew as they spit the food out.

In space

"WHAT!" shouted the alien ponies.

"WHAT!" screamed the many parts of Trixie as the scatter mirror floated around.

"SSSSPPPPPAAAAAACCCCCEEEEE!" yelled the robotic sphere as he pass by

in the recovering forest

"WHAT!" scream all the wild animals

in the throne room

"OMG!" shouted Celestia as she spit out the food as well

in the real world

"needs more fluttershy" said the author as he kept eating the pancakes.

Back in ponyville

AJ watch as her friends cought up the food and tried to wash out their mouths with punch. AJ turn to the screen and her face turn into a troll face.

THE END

a/n: well my eyes are better and i'm able to write again. Well that's it folks. Lets say thanks to the cast! Come out here gang!

Everyone came out and all did a bow to the fans.

"BYE!" said everyone as the screen faded to black

credits roll

"WAIT!" scream Lyra as she open the black screen "where is Bon-Bon!".

A/n:...oh crap! I forgot about her!

On the moon

"hello!" called out Bon-Bon as she sat next to a flagpole "guys?...anyone?".

Bon-Bon lower her head and sigh but unknowing to her, over on the other side of the moon, was a group of bronies.

"you got any fours, Seth?" ask a brony as they was playing cards.

"DAMN YOU CELESTIA!" scream Seth to the heavens.

"who are you people!" shouted Luna as she return from her eight months vacation "and why are you on my Moon!".

(a little tribute to EqD new banner)

THE END...?

last a/n: I want to say thank you to: Heatxtreme, muffinsforever, Alex warlorn, thatshowiescapemycertainfate,someone,hurpdedurp and a anon reviewer who didn't left a name. A big thank you to Faust for making a awesome show and the fans behind it, who made it what it is today. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
